Philippines' Daily life
by rosequartz17
Summary: Join Katrina Castillo, a.k.a the Philippines as she goes on with her daily life meeting old and new friends. No pairings. Just normal drabbles. Rating may change. New Truth or Dare game! Details in Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Internet's back, so yeah. I REDESIGNED EVERY SINGLE THING WITH PHILIPPINES, M'KAY?**

* * *

"Okay, since today is Christmas Eve, I say we should now choose who'll be holding this year's Christmas party." Germany stated. "Oh! I wanna hold it this year!" America spoke up. "No, you held the last party last year. Any more volunteers?" Germany scanned the room. Italy raised his hand. "Yes?" Germany asked. "I want to hold this year's party." Italy said. Germany shook his head, "You held the 2011 party."_  
_

"Any mo-?" "Puto. Delicious puto~!" somebody said. "Philippines, wake up!" Germany exclaimed. The Asian shot straight up. "What?" she asked. "Why were you sleeping in the middle of the meeting?" Germany asked. "Since _Misa de Gallo _started on December 16, my time of sleeping has been shorter. I wake up as early as 3:30 A.M to be seated inside the church since it's mostly packed with people every year when Christmas is nearing." Philippines explained.

"How about you hold this year's annual Christmas party?" America asked. "Wh-what?" Philippines' eyes were wide. "You heard me." America responded. "But I'm really busy. Me and Cebu need to make some parols and I need to make some food for our Noche Buena. We have to finish decorating the house and we have to set up our Christmas tree etc. etc. etc."

Germany facepalmed. "She takes this shit very seriously." America whispered to him. "What do you mean?" Germany turned to America. "Well, duh. Everyone knows she has the longest Christmas season." America replied. "Oh."

"It's decided. You'll hold the party whether you like it or not." America stated. "Oh, no." Philippines said to herself.

~Timeskip~

Philippines was in her kitchen in her house in Tuburan, Cebu. _"Finally I finished packing for my stay in the next province." _Philippines thought in her head. Every year, Philippines moves to another town in another province so nobody suspects her for an immortal lady who literally represents the 7 107 islands. She was now currently cooking lots of dishes for this evening's Christmas party. "Damn you, America." she mumbled as she put the leche flan on the table.

She stood up straight, hands on her hips and let out a sigh. "Well, the food's done. Better arrange the plates." she said. She piled the plates into two columns and separated the forks from the spoons while humming the tune of 'Magkasama Tayo sa Kwento ng Pasko'. After that, she cleaned her living room and put the things in their rightful places. She hung some Christmas lights outside her house and swept her front yard. She proceeded to clean the second floor of her house.

She then cleaned the windows of her house and picked some sampaguitas and orchids to put in the small flower vase on her altar. Then, she cleaned the picture frames that hung on the wall. After her cleaning spree, she sat on her couch, watching T.V. Finding the current shows boring, she inserts her 'The Hunger Games: Catching Fire' DVD in her DVD player.

After she finished watching the movie, she went to the kitchen and got two slices of sliced bread and Bohol 'kalamay'. She used the kalamay as a filling for her kalamay sandwich and proceeded to go outside.

She sat on the bench on her yard and ate her sandwich while watching the sky. After finishing her sandwich, she then went inside and waited for her guests to come. Surely, one by one, each of the 160 countries who celebrate Christmas came. Some ate while some chatted. Philippines just enjoyed herself.

Then, somebody tapped her shoulder. This made her jump a little. "Why are you so jumpy?" America asked. "Why do you always sneak up on everyone like that?" Philippines questioned him back. "Dunno. But, hey, wanna watch Catching Fire?" America's eyes was sparkling. "Sure!"

~Timeskip~

The party ended at exactly 12:00 midnight. Philippines cleaned her house and washed the dishes. She smiled to herself. _"I guess holding the Christmas party wasn't bad after all."_ She turned off the lights in the ground floor and retired to her bedroom. She tucked herself in and goes to sleep with a smile on her face.

*Tap, tap, tap*

"Ugh! What is it now?!" she stood up and walked to her window. "America, what in the fuck's name are you doing?" she asked. "Can we visit MemeCenter?" he asked. "No." Philippines gave him a glare. "Pleaase~?" America begged. "No. Now go home. I need some sleep!" Philippines facepalmed.

"I'm gonna give you a mango if we visit MemeCenter." America said. "No." "But-" "I said no!"

* * *

**Eeyup! By the way, Advanced Merry Christmas! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

**Hi! :)**

**So, after scrolling through dA, I have an idea. We'll be playing Truth or Dare for the next chapters and will be closed when I say so(if you're interested). Review either your question or your dare for Philippines! The only rules are: **

**1. NO explicit dares or questions**

**2. Only one dare and truth for each user.**

**3. You can add specific little effects to Philippines, like turning her into a kitty for specific chapters. Maximum is 5. **

**There you go~!**

**Philippines: Wha-! Who gave you permission?!**

**Admin: I did.**

**AND THE TRUTH OR DARE GAME IS NOW OFFICIALLY OPEN!**


End file.
